Wolfblood
The Monarchy of Wolfblood is the current political force that rules over the American east coast. It can be described as a strong, harsh, promising, spiritual and human sized government. Its current king is Jeremiah II, who is determined to make the world a better place... and destroying everybody who would stand on his way. Including his people if he has to. Its national anthem is l'espérance. HISTORY At the beginning, Wolfblood was a simple alliance of raiders, including Jeremiah the red as a young, calm and intelligent man, standing next to John Flanagan. Jeremiah's advices to his leader allowed several clans of raiders to unite their forces, until he got fed up of being left behind the glory his ideas brought. He got rid of his own faction, trapping its members and selling their body parts to the hungry rivals. Jeremiah started a new gang of rangers, whose mission was to track down criminals and convince cities to send their prisonners to the cannibal markets instead of letting them rot in jail. The infrastructure such a project needed, combined with the money it brought, has led Jeremiah to structure his gang : ministers, ambassadors, generals... In less than ten years, the "gang" had became a nation. The cannibal markets grew at every town and the activities of the Wolfblood team began to expand : mass slavery, national commerce, credits to cities, scientific and military research... Edgar de Tavey, hired by John Flanagan to ensure Jeremiah a dynasty, suggested Jeremiah to reign as a symbol, not as a man ; so came the first king of the east coast. His reign lasted almost forty years ; he was a tough leader who didn't hesitate to severely punish everysingle citizen who would dare question his authority. He did sometimes cut the electricity or the food arrivals for some days, just to see how long a regular town could keep its faith in a system. But on the other hand, he also was a very efficient king, offering security to its citizen, never borrowing too much money from the Selfmads and making sure it's country would always have the lowest prices from the caravan houses. Basically, as long as a citizen didn't directly insult the monarchy, the life was easier than in the rest of the world. Until the king allied with the caravans in the war against the Tulars. The economical consequences, despite the victory, were disastrous for the mob and the Selfmads alike. Which united against the throne and rose up a popular insurection. The monarchy was almost destroyed this year and Jeremiah learned a few lessons on power : give a people the appropriate tools to judge and forget it's problems and you shall never have any problem. No matter how the people are hungry, oppressed or openly lied to. He applied this lesson, making economies on the food, saving money he spent on festivals, concerts, parties for the people, who forgot all its ideas of revolution. The monarchy rose again, taking step by step the appareance of the very old political regimes : a court was created, the nobility titles began to appear, juridictions with local monarchist governors were created, the army was seriously developped... Until the prince was dramatically killed by an Amarok. The second royal child was nowhere to be found and Jeremiah the red ordered that every single child younger than his would be put into the cannibal market. The remaining prince presented himself to the king, surrounded by a supernatural aura of power and charisma, standing next to Edgar de Tavey. The king shed in tears and fell to the ground, hysterically screaming. The prince declared that his father was clearly no longer in position to reign and officialy took his place. Jeremiah the red was given an honorable retreat around Miami, where he still is, officialy. JEREMIAH THE JUST The second king was only fourteen when he first sat on the throne. But his very first mandates were very clear : the power became more than political, it became absolute. The king took direct control of all the domains his father neglected : arts, religion, information, trade... He also elevated the funds for the secret services, which is now feared in the whole continent for its influence and competence. Not any single governor feels safe from the king's ears, even far away from the kingdom's juridiction. Jeremiah II also took a lot of credits to the Selfmads, to make a better, much more present and bigger army. Within the two first years, the kingdom had much more lands and much more cities who swore allegiance. The whole ministery system was rebuilt and the local governors lost all influence on their lands, taken back by the new king. The slavery system was improved, giving the slaves a status commonly agreed with their masters. Even though, slavery is still very common, being the main pillar of the actual economy. Also, the aristocracy was given a new structure. Each child of an aristocrat would have a lesser title than his father ; also, any citizen can rise in the social structure, as long as he makes great efforts for the kingdom, great enough to be spotted by the King. But this new king was not as hard as his father was. As a promise for their help in the past, he offered the independance to New-York, tried everything he could to depend more on the normal food trade than the cannibal one, allowed Amaroks to be full citizens and fought the corruption with all his heart. His political is an enlighted one, since he openly wants to include his people in his personnal quest : open a golden age. But his warnings have been more than clear : "help me and you will become the most glorious people that the world has ever seen. Get into our way and I will send my armies on you." Also, his golden age is an aristocratic, elegant, powerful and ruthless one. Any sign of incompetence, lazyness ou vulgarity is enough for the king to order slaughters, even on his own people, ministers or "friends". He tried to rise intelligence to its country, develloping universities. Also, he wanted his army to be better than just warriors : he forced his generals to make their men read, sing and think. Little by little, he started to replace his male soldiers by females, saying that a "female warrior cannot humiliate the defeated like a man can. Because there's nothing worse for the power than a will of revenge to come, even from the peasants." The problem is that all this costs a lot of money the kingdom actually hasn't. And the Selfmads become more and more stressful ; with all his debts, the king cannot force the Selfmads to lower the price of food, they keep growing up in a effort of economical war with a caravan master. And the people starts to be a little too hungry. Oh, for sure, in case of revolution, the king will send his tanks and his armies to the insurrected lands. But still... DIES IRAE The kingdom is not in very good terms with the Dies Irae since Jeremiah II became king. The order considerates its spiritual politics as "new-age reminiscents" and often complain about the presence of raiders and Beastials in the government. Also, the constant use of Fantasmes as advisors, archives or intimidation weapons is hardly tolerated ; as well as the tastes of the king for Abomination women, Leto-augmented personnal guard etc. In fact, the king always manages to escape the excommunion from the order, with the help of Edgar de Tavey. And he better should, because such a measure against a king also applies to all his subjects. Considering that half of his army is openly for the order, it would lead to a quick and efficient army-supported revolution. But the king doesn't seem to worry too much about that. More than anything, he concentrates the kingdom of getting rid of anything that would be on its way to become the most powerful, glorious and intimidating regime of the wastes. MILITARY POWER The kingdom has a solid reputation of a military supported government. The military system uses the image of the wolf in pratically all the ways : the regiments are "packs", the soldiers are "wolves", the general are "reverend wolves" etc. Strategies are inspired by the hunting techniques of the animal, such as getting the enemy exhausted before launching any attack, distracting him while commandos will do the real job etc. The royal army enjoys the most advanced training system of the wastes and let its soldiers the right to elevate themselves, even among the aristocracy. The soldiers are known in the wastes for using the Whip, a raclure-tail sharp as a razor ; The skills needed to master this weapon are very particular, and even today, it is virtually impossible to learn this combat-system alone. Also, during ceremonies, parades or marchs, they wear Wolf-heads as helmets, to inspire an idea of fear to the enemies. The royal guard is also known in all the wastes. Zealous, fanatical and highly trained female-warriors, they devote their entire life to their king, mastering the giant wolves they hold with their whips. The king funds a lot of military researches, to improve its efficiency. It is said that the nuclear bombs are the most wanted artifacts by the kingdom, as well as the biological weapons hidden in the Pitt. In fact, it seems that the kingdom is getting ready for a war. But against who ? Category:Organizations